Birds of a Feather
by rosalinafanforever
Summary: Instead of Starfire, Raven follows Warp to the future. Will what she sees forever change her perspective on a relationship with Robin? She can't hide her love forever, but especially for someone like her, love isn't easy. When two aliens named Cobra and T'irance attack, it's up to the Titans to stop them, and it's time for Robin and Raven to be more than friends.
1. Warped Love

One moment, she was there. The next, she had gone. With Warp, and the stolen artifact. Raven had leapt through the time portal after Warp, but when Robin attempted to follow suit, the portal simply blinked into nothingness. So now, Raven found herself struggling in midair combat with Warp, surrounded by clocks. She viciously tore at his vertex regulator, damaging it and causing her to fall. Falling, falling. Warp falling away into darkness. Suddenly, there was cold.

Gasping, Raven burst out of a mountain of snow. _Where am I? _All she recalled was falling out of the stream of clocks, and Warp getting away. _He got away, _she suddenly realized, angry. But now, she had something more important to deal with. She was lost. Looking up, Raven's eyes met a tall, T-shaped tower, covered in snow, and with a cracked window. It had clearly fallen into disrepair. _Titans Tower! _Raven entered the building. It seemed found a string of musty spheres. _Star's Blorthog beads! _For some reason, seeing them so...musty worried and saddened Raven. Someone walked in. He was half-metal, half-flesh, but his robotic parts were gray. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg filled Raven in. "You've been missing since, well, since Warp disappeared." He told Raven how the Titans had disbanded, and where to find the others. First, Raven tracked down Beast Boy. She found it demoralizing to find him in a hopelessly rundown one-man circus. He was balding and had gained weight.Beast Boy seemed disheartened and had lost his sense of purpose. Raven found Robin and Starfire together. Except now, Robin was Nightwing, and when she walked in...they were making out. For some reason, this filled Raven with hurt, and an unfamiliar feeling washed over her, directed at Starfire. _Jealousy? Really, Raven? You have more important problems_, she chided herself. She forced herself to face the view, and cleared her throat. "I need to talk to you, if you aren't already busy with your mouths."

Nightwing and Starfire flushed, breaking away from each other. "Raven!" they said simultaneously. She explained the situation, and Nightwing pulled out an old Teen Titans communicator.

The whole team surrounded Warp. Even Cyborg, in his rundown state. The regulator on Warp's suit completely broke down, turning Warp into an infant. Cyborg reopened a time portal for Raven, who took one last look around at the former team. She opened her mouth to tell them something about teamwork. "I-we…." She trailed off. Cyborg gently nudged her to the portal. She stepped inside.

Raven tumbled into the museum. Not in the future. In her own time. Her team let out strangled gasps of relief. Robin quickly ran over and helped her up. "I can stand, you know," she muttered, glaring. In reality, she was desperately trying to hide a blush. _What is happening to me? Am I...dying? Is this a crush? No. No, it can't be. Besides...he's already with Star. Or it's going to happen eventually, _she thought bitterly, thinking about the moment she'd witnessed.

Raven recounted her story to her teammates. Almost all of it. "And so, I went to Robin, er Nightwing, and Starfire, and...I told them about Warp, we gathered the team, I came back, the end!" She hastily finished her tale, not wanting to talk about...it. Starfire stood up. "So as I was saying, we need to always stay friends. After fighting we must do the apologizing and hugs." The rest of the Teen Titans nodded, and Starfire beamed with happiness. Raven picked up a Blorthog necklace. "Happy Blorthog," she said quietly, but with a rare smile. Her friends quickly followed suit, and soon, they were all laughing together again.

But later, as she meditated, when Raven generally kept a clear mind, her thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss. Why had it bothered her so much? Why was it still bothering her? Maybe it was-no. She swallowed. It couldn't be. It would ruin her friendship with Robin. _Face it, he's meant to be with Starfire. _Raven closed her eyes and chanted, hovering above the ground, "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos…" All of a sudden, her eyes flashed open. She dropped to the ground. "I...I love him. WHY HIM? You always manage to choose the wrong ones. He's not meant for you." But now, her mind was set on Robin. She felt it. He was the one. Raven stepped into the hallway, and slunk down to Robin's room. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock. Just then, the door slid open. Robin. _His hair…wow, I never noticed he smells like wonderful-_

"Raven? Is there something you needed to tell me?" Raven landed back in reality, shaken from her thoughts. Great. Now, she was back to square one. She couldn't tell him. "No, in fact, I just wanted to return **these**." She quickly produced a pair of his boxers, brought along in case she backed out, or her confession went wrong. Robin blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh...hehe...thanks." Raven sheepishly muttered a 'thank you' and then realized her mistake. "Um...I mean...you're welcome," she stuttered.

As Raven walked away, Robin couldn't help but think, _She's cute when she stutters. No, Robin. Don't think like that, she only likes you as a friend._


	2. The Truth Underneath

**Author's Note: **Thank you Alex for reviewing, and I love to see you guys giving feedback. Just remember to feel free to give plot suggestions and correct grammar and whatnot. Characters may be a bit OOC. Trying to make this story original, but if it sounds like a copy, love for you guys to tell me how to fix it. I'll probably change around episode dialogue and scenes. I forgot a disclaimer last time, so…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or whatever else I mention in here.

Raven groaned as she sat up in bed. It had been a few weeks since her failed attempt to ask Robin out, and had suddenly put a strain on their relationship. _I'm never, __**ever**__, trying that again, _Raven promised herself. Of course, there had to have been that one day which had totally turned her thoughts and feelings back into a whirlwind.

_The green dog barked eagerly, and leapt onto a startled Raven, who was knocked to the ground. The second time in a minute. "Don't make me send you to another dimension," Raven warned. "Alright, Beast Boy, quit fooling around, we've got work to do. Beast Boy!" Robin said, his eyes clearly narrowed, even behind his mask. Was he...jealous?_

Raven shook herself back to reality. Lately, she had been thinking only of the moments she and Robin had shared. "No! I've been most of those animals!" Definitely Beast Boy. Raven sighed and pinned on her cloak, then headed to the lobby. Before Beast Boy could even open his mouth to offer a plate of that repulsive, white, soybean, wanna-be meat substitute called tofu, she hissed, "Herbal. Tea. We've been through this." A petrified Beast Boy nodded and swallowed. Note to self: Never offer Raven tofu. She walked up to the roof, carrying a steaming cup of tea. Some days, she just liked to watch the sunrise. It brought her peace, though it was ironic to her how daylight brought solace to someone like her. To her surprise, Robin was standing on the roof. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I love sunrise. The promise of a new day...anything's possible," Robin mused, turning to her. She, too, tilted her face towards his. "You always so cheerful this early?" He chuckled,"Pretty much." For a while, they stood there, outlined in the bluish-orange glow of the sunrise, close together. Tentatively, Robin stretched his hand towards Raven's. Blushing, Raven also reached a pale gray hand towards his. Tingling all over, and locked in a sort of daze, the pair jumped when Starfire emerged. "Hello, friend Robin! We have the pancakes and the maple syrup, if you wish to partake in the breakfast meal." Her gaze wandered past Robin, still struggling out of his daze. She took in the sight of Raven standing next to Robin. _Were they…? _"I, um, will be in the lobby with the wondrous mustard drink and Cyborg and Beast Boy!" Starfire grinned widely and awkwardly edged back down from the roof. Raven was flushed with embarrassment and wouldn't meet Robin's eyes. "I...think I'm going to go...read a book."

With Raven gone, and the sun fully in the sky, Robin sighed and went back downstairs, thoughts still whirling, and his fingers still tingling. _I hope I didn't offend her. All I wanted was to- _His thoughts were broken off by a large, stinky wad of green. "WOO! STANKBALL!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted simultaneously. _Eh, I do need something to take my mind off...the roof. _Robin grinned as he picked up the stankball. "W-WAIT ROBIN! NOOOO!" Cyborg shouted, as Robin hurled it down the hallway at his frantically retreating friends. _It couldn't hurt to do something fun once in a while, right?_ Since BB and Cyborg had vanished by now, Robin sighed and set down the lump. Time to check on his city.

"Titans, trouble! Doctor Light is trying to drain the energy from that oil!" Robin shouted, as the Teen Titans gathered in the lobby. "Again? He never does learn, does he?" Raven sighed.

The team arrived to find Doctor Light, with the exact same villainous monologue from the last time he'd tried draining the energy from 50,000 barrels of oil and flooding the city in neverending daylight. Robin sighed dramatically. Raven was right. Doctor Light never would give up. It was almost laughably piteous. "Titans, go!"

In mere seconds, a shaking voice amid a barrage of birdarangs, sonic blasts, starbolts, dinosaurs, and dark energy murmured, "Is the jail open yet?"

"Well, y'all, I gotta say. That was the most incredible thing I've seen done...by us!" Cyborg mumbled, through a mouthful of chocolate donut. This time, Raven had joined the donut celebration. "I don't know Cyborg. I think the most amazing thing the Teen Titans have ever done includes stopping an all-powerful demon and reversing armageddon," Raven spoke up, nibbling at a glazed donut and sipping her classic cup of tea. "Let's not forget who really saved the world," Robin teased lightly, his eyes flicking towards Raven. "Someone had to save her from hell first," Raven replied, their eyes meeting. Their friends questioningly looked around at each other. A silent conversation from their eye contact was all that was needed. Cyborg's human eye seemed to say, _So am I the only one seeing this? _Beast Boy's eyes twinkled mischievously, _Looks like we have two love...birds! Hahaha! Get it? Raven and Robin are bird names...and they're definitely head over heels? _Both Starfire and Cyborg groaned inwardly and glared at Beast Boy. Clearly the eye-talk session was over. Raven had been suspiciously inspecting Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy's looks. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, intense violet eyes narrowed. Beast Boy laughed, "We were eye-m-ing! Come on guys, that was a good one! Right? Like IMing? Beca-" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by a famous Raven look. The one that said I-will-send-you-to-another-dimension-and-brutally-murder-you-if-you-don't-shut-up. "Okay. I get it," Beast Boy said, nervously, scratching the back of his head and scooting back from the table. A strained silence ensued. Then, the whole table broke into laughs, and the Teen Titans headed back to the tower.

Robin paced the room and scrutinized newspaper articles on Slade for the thousandth time. His mind was drifting from his work, which worried him. It was unlike Robin to be so carefully thinking about matters other than his set duties as a hero. His thoughts jumped through many flashbacks. Meeting Raven for the first time and touching her shoulder, saving her from attacks, the unfamiliar angry feeling he'd gotten when Beast Boy's dog doppelganger practically made out with Raven, and most importantly...Raven helping him into an empty church, kneeling beside him, carefully inspecting his wounds, telling him of her prophecy. Raven falling off a roof, swinging through the air, delicately setting her down as he gazed affectionately down at her beauty. Raven blocking them as she summoned Trigon, his fear at losing her, and kicking, punching, doing anything he could to try to save her. Raven cowering in the valleys of hell, saving her, feeling so much, so suddenly towards her. And Raven saving them all, saving the world, the pure warmth of her embrace afterwards, calling him an inspiration. Robin smiled as he thought about it, then quickly replaced it with a frown when Starfire walked in. He'd no doubt be put in a straightjacket if she caught him smiling ridiculously at a wall plastered with depressing news articles. "Uh, friend Robin, I just wanted to make sure you were…never mind." Star quickly ducked out of the room, embarrassment flooding her. It would have been mortifying, even for her, to ask Robin about his feelings. On her. On…Raven. She'd seen how he gazed at Raven. The hidden love shining deep in both of their eyes. It didn't anger her. Or scare her. More...it confused the alien princess. She trudged miserably back to her room.

Robin glanced at Starfire's retreating back and felt like following her and asking her what was wrong. Clearly something was wrong. But he returned to his thoughts of Raven. _What is WRONG with me? Starfire...she's meant to be with me. Everyone calls us the 'dream couple.'' _So why was he suddenly falling for Raven. Robin's breath caught. _I'm in love. How will I ever show this to Cy, BB, and Star...or Raven?_

Remembering what Robin had done for her had done nothing to banish Raven's feelings. If anything, they strengthened her lo- _Don't. Think That._ Raven closed her eyes, immersing herself in the comforting darkness of her room. It felt natural to be alone, right? But now, it was as if Raven felt like she didn't have to be anymore. Maybe it **was **about time to get over herself and her inner fears. Maybe she **should** take a risk. Be brave and find love. But step one: she wanted to make sure it wouldn't ruin her friendships. Raven didn't always act like it, but her friends were more important to her than life. They kept her sane. She wouldn't let a crush get in the way of her friendship. But hopefully there was a small chance they would accept her feelings. That they would still be there for her, and help her with such a big step forward. Cyborg would understand. After all, he was the brother she'd never had. Starfire. Raven didn't think Starfire would be jealous. Star would be willing to try to understand, no matter how much love she felt towards Robin. But Starfire, contrary to popular belief, was not half as petty or overprotective as the media claimed. Most of all, Beast Boy would definitely understand. Finally, Raven felt she was willing to try. Starting with...Beast Boy. He understood her almost as much as Robin. And for a time, he had also tugged at her heart. But her attraction to Robin felt...deeper, somehow. Like they belonged with each other. Beast Boy would understand. He'd be there for her, like when, even after seeing all the horrible things inside her, he'd comforted her. Said she wasn't alone. Raven smiled as she raised her hand to knock on his door.

**Hope that one was okay. I'd be happy to see some of your future plot ideas. I don't think I'll portray Starfire as petty and completely loathing Raven for her crush. So for the next chapter, I'll probably start with her talks with BB and Cy, then when she sees Star she'll explain why she loves Robin, etc. etc. and Star will also be all for their relationship, even if she likes Robin, too. Then, I'll write something else other than talks, and so basically that's what I think is next chapter. Feel free to add to or change this in the review because I'm totally clueless about what I'm doing.**

**Thanks for reading and favoriting and reviewing and everything, means a lot! Should I come up with new villains or use classic ones?**


	3. Cobra

**Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I've been really sick with stomach flu and ridiculously busy at school. I tried to make this chapter interesting, but I'm still kinda sick and wrote this in a hurry, so it's probably not that great. Introduced my villain here, but I couldn't write a villain to save my life, so just know I tried. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or whatever else I happen to mention in this.**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 3, uncleverly titled 'Cobra'.**

**Chapter 3- Cobra**

"I-it's complicated, okay? I'm not sure why I do, but I think I'm in love with Robin, and I only told you so someone would understand!" Raven's voice rose with each word she shouted. Beast Boy raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, Raven. I haven't even said anything yet. I'm all for you!" Beast Boy replied nervously. Raven had plopped into a chair stacked with dirty laundry without a single sarcastic remark about the mess Beast Boy called a room as soon as she entered. That alone had bewildered Beast Boy, and he was only more confused when Raven stumbled into her hasty confession of love. Weird. She made it a point to _never _let her emotions bleed through her veil of indifference, and would never dream of admitting such a strong feeling to anyone. Especially if "anyone" was referring to Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Raven blinked in surprise. "What? You don't...think it's strange? Or disgusting?" Beast Boy smiled and placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. "Nah, Rae. It's great that you've finally found that special someone. You deserve it."

Raven's face had a strange mix of gratitude, relief, confusion, and happiness pasted on it. "Thanks, Beast Boy," she called over her shoulder. "Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, jogging over to the door. Raven raised a dark violet eyebrow. "Go get 'em, tiger." When Raven left, Beast Boy grinned evilly, and thought, _I've __**got **__to set those two up._

Raven smiled and shook her head as she headed down the hall to her next stop. _I've done this once already. You got this, Raven. Breathe. _It still felt strange to Raven that she was voluntarily divulging her emotions. She rapped on the door, and it slid open. "Raven! Come on in, I wanted to show you this new-" Raven cut him off. "Actually, I'm sorry Cyborg, but there's something kind of important I need to discuss with you." Cyborg's human face fell, and the robot half looked as disappointed as metal can look. Raven bit her lip, and after a few hesitant, wordless breaths, began to speak. "So, Cyborg. You know how I've never really acknowledged Robin as anything more than a team leader? Right, okay, well, lately I've found him in my thoughts and in my dreams as...more." Cyborg's jaw dropped. It was so worth skipping the big reveal of the new and improved T-Car. Raven continued,"I don't really know why, but after I formed that bond with him, I think I've been feeling something for Robin. Love. I dismissed this as temporary for a while, but after Robin saved me from hell, and said everything about how I was his hope, I completely fell for him. So now, here I am, taking the first step in what will surely be the biggest mistake in my life. And I just wanted to tell you that, so now...I'll just be leaving." Raven spoke faster and faster and at the end, turned completely red and practically ran out. Cyborg plopped onto the ground, all thoughts of gears and machinery forgotten. _I've __**got **__to set those two up. _

Raven entered Starfire's room. "Star?" she asked, in a monotone hiding her anxiety. "Friend Raven? Is that you?" Starfire emerged from the bathroom, with an assortment of plastic combs stuck in her hair. "Friend Raven!" she exclaimed, enveloping Raven in a hug. "You are here to do...the telling of secrets, perhaps?" Raven blinked. Maybe Starfire did know her better than she thought. _Here goes nothing. _"So, Starfire. There's something I needed to tell you. About Robin. And...me."

Half an hour later, Starfire's expression was a mix of confusion, curiosity, and sadness, but not anger. "Friend Raven, am I correct in understanding that you, um, have a crush feeling for Robin?" Raven sighed, "Yes, Star." Starfire wasn't angry. There was that to be thankful for, as well as empathy. "Raven, I...am not angry, but I wish to understand." Raven instantly understood what Starfire was trying to convey. "I think I've loved Robin since the bond formed. He didn't seem so perfect. Or distant. Like we were closer in our flaws. Then, the whole Trigon fiasco, and everything he did for me. I don't know why, but it just gave me this false dream that maybe we could be together. And I know it isn't true, so-" Starfire raised a slender hand to stop her. "No, friend Raven. I am not an empath, but I can see Robin has the fire of love in the eyes when he looks at you. He is very protective of you and understands you more than anyone. I am indeed disappointed. But I am not disappointed of your feelings. Rather that Robin should not be for me, and I need to accept it. I shall be fine, but I believe you must take the initiative of your feelings. Robin is meant for you, Raven. We both are knowing of this. Only I have accepted it, as you must." Raven cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean...for you to have to give up Robin for me. I know what he means to you. But I just wanted to let you know that it means the world to me that you're willing to do this for me and support me like this." She looked up, and then granted Starfire one of her rare hugs. Starfire looked surprised, but returned the sisterly hug. It was wondrous of Raven to be exploring her feelings, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit sad. Love would pass. After all, it wasn't Starfire's first broken heart.

_T'irance grinned as he urged his klorvok forward. "Come on, Koriand'r! Can't even catch up to a lowly peasant!" Koriand'r giggled girlishly and caught up to her friend. His bright blue hair swept across his perfectly arched eyebrows, framing those magnificent turquoise eyes. The ones which hypnotized her and made her feel like there was nobody in the world but the two of them. Lately, Kori had been feeling tingly whenever she looked at her friend. He was the adopted son of the palace butler, found in a cobra nest, and the two had been inseparable since they met. T'irance's klorvok raced towards the nearby purple hills._

_Sitting at the top of the hill with T'irance made Starfire feel like a real princess. And he was her prince. She gazed at him with love in her eyes, which he returned. They leaned in, closer, closer, and at last, their lips touched softly. Their eyes flashed open, and the two quickly separated. "I, um, I'm sorry, milady." Kori smiled, and her emerald eyes twinkled beautifully. "Don't be, T." Two hands silently slid into each other._

_It had been the best month of her life. Every day, she went klorvok-riding with T. Every day, they sat on the purple hill and gazed out, together, at Tamaran. Kori cheerfully skipped down the hallway, and made her way to the stables. She gasped. T'irance was in the firm grasp of a tall woman with hair dark as night, attired in a dress of watery red silk and delicate black lace. She fingered a silver choker as she spoke. It was almost more of a purr. "Why hello, Princess Koriand'r. It is my joy to meet you in person." After a mocking curtsy, the woman straightened. She had slanted ruby eyes and a pale face. When she smiled, long fangs shined behind crimson lips. Her skin seemed to stretch over thin-looking bones. "Let...go...of...my...FRIEND!" Starfire screamed, green starbolts glowing in her palms. The woman purred, "No need for bad manners, Princess. But if this is how Tamaranians generally introduce themselves, I believe I shall follow the custom." The woman's skin grew thick silver scales, and a forked tongue slithered out of her mouth, which was now a slit. The hood of her gown merged with the top of her head. A snake's hood. Most frightening of all were the large bat wings now protruding from the silk dress, and now, small cobras poured from its folds. "My name is Cobra. Or K'oba to you. I believe you have heard of me." Koriand'r gaped in terror. The legend of K'oba was told to babies on Tamaran when they refused to sleep. It was all true. Now, she caressed T'irance's face, which slowly turned to face K'oba. K'oba returned to her woman's form and kissed T'irance. She mouthed,"He's mine. Aren't you, honey?" In response, T'irance coldly fired a line of venom at Koriand'r, who collasped. As the world dissolved into darkness, she murmured, "T'ir...ance." _

Raven watched Starfire with concern. "Star?" The princess had staggered back from the hug. Raven could feel Starfire's emotions flooding her: joy, love, fear, anger, sadness, and hurt. Suddenly, the alien princess seemed to regain control of herself and blinked at Raven. "I believe I will now do the afternoon sleeping. Thank you for telling me of your feelings, friend Raven. It means much." Raven backed out of Starfire's room. "Okay, then, Star. Get some rest." She returned to her room and began to meditate. _Well that went better than expected._

As Raven chanted her mantra for the tenth time, Robin's voice exploded out of her communicator and the intercom. _Must be something big._ "Titans! Trouble!" Without wasting another second with the communicator, Raven teleported into the lobby. Robin looked grim as he moved his hands over a model of the city. Pointing at a large building, he announced, "This is the Animal Genetics Lab downtown. A report has come in about a large ship and a snake-woman accompanied by a strange man." By now, Cyborg had retrieved his keys, and the other Titans were standing by the door. "Well then, I think it's time we get movin." Robin hurriedly agreed with Cyborg, and mounted the R-cycle. "Uh, Raven, you want a ride?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire all grinned mischievously at Raven, and said, "She'd love to." Raven glared at her friends, blushing furiously, but slid onto the R-cycle behind Robin and reluctantly slid her hands around his waist. _Those are definitely serious abs, _she couldn't help thinking.

Beast Boy chattered incessantly about health benefits of tofu and how "Meat is Murder" for ten whole minutes. Then, when he realized neither Cyborg nor Starfire was listening, he switched to telling bad jokes, which was no better. "What do frogs drink? Croak-a Cola! Hahaha!" Starfire somehow managed to smile through twenty minutes of this. Cyborg had rolled up the partition window and left Starfire to fend for herself against Beast Boy's jokes. Beast Boy laughed,"Hey Star, wanna know what the Internet's favorite animal is?" She smiled, looking more like she was in pain, and replied,"What, friend Beast Boy?" He lauged,"A lynx! Haha! Because links and ly-" Starfire couldn't bear it anymore. Starbolts appeared in front of Beast Boy's eyes, and Starfire was looming over him in his seat. "I am NOT APPRECIATING of the very bad jokes at this time, Beast Boy. So if you do not wish to be in the dead, I suggest you will keep the zipper on your mouth zipped." After this, Beast Boy uttered nothing more, but kept casting nervous glances at Starfire, waiting for her to suddenly disintegrate him into a puddle of green goo on the backseat of Cyborg's car. Starfire was lost in her own thoughts. Could it be that her past had found her? Was it possible that the new villains were who she suspected? Or was it just her paranoia? Starfire had plenty of unanswered questions whirling through her mind. She almost wished she hadn't made Beast Boy shut up. With his chatter, at least she wouldn't have to hear her own worrying thoughts. _Forget it, Star. You know they're gone forever. There's no way it's them._ Still, how many snake women were there in the universe? Only one, as far as she knew. And her name was Cobra. _It's someone else. It's someone else. Some other snake woman. It's someone else. _And so, Starfire worried herself all the way to the lab.

Meanwhile, Raven was glaring at the back of Robin's head. She felt the urge to stroke his spiked hair. That beautiful, midnight black hair. _When I see those three again, they are going to take a vacation to a new dimension. _Robin was smirking. Raven was actually hugging his waist. "Ah, the smell of spring. Don't you just love the scent of the flowers?" Raven droned,"All I can smell is dollar-store hair gel." Robin opened his mouth and then shut it. The rest of the ride to the lab was spent in an awkward silence during which the smirk quickly transferred from Robin to Raven. All Robin could think was, _But I like my vanilla-scented hair gel._

At the lab, the Teen Titans entered the glass doors, teleporting, leaping, flying, and blasting, but generally making a huge show of it. At first glance, they already saw empty vials littering the ground, labeled, 'ANIMAL ENHANCEMENT LIQUID FOR RECOMBINANT DNA- LION-DO NOT TOUCH', and others with the exact same label, aside from the animal mentioned. None of them mentioned animals you would aim to meet in a dark place by yourself. Five pairs of eyes traveled to the back wall and saw two figures turn. One of them wasn't humanoid. The glow of Starfire's eyes faded, and her starbolts vanished from her hands. She gasped and almost fell out of the air. "You."

**So, I finally uploaded this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but as I was saying earlier, stomach flu. Not really a cliffie at the end, because I think it's pretty obvious who the new villains are. If you think I should edit something, feel free to mention it in your reviews. Tried to make the villains interesting, and I'll probably add more about them later, so I'd appreciate it if you could give suggestions on their background later.**

**Also, I've been thinking about making this just K+ or K, until I figure out how to write a kissy scene. What do you think?**


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Tried to update fast, thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. Thanks for the support, ILoveTeenTitans2705! It means a lot to me, especially since this is my first fanfic. Going to try to make this whole Cobra thing work out and make longer chapters. If you ever have any suggestions for plot details or edits, please put them in your reviews. I love all you guys and hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter- I don't own Teen Titans or whatever else I mention here.**

**Chapter 5- **

Starfire gasped and almost dropped out of the air. "You." As it turned out, her worst fears had been confirmed. Somehow, her past had found her. More importantly, Kobra had found her. And...T'irance. She gulped. Somehow, those beautiful turquoise eyes still pulled her in. The evil in them repulsed her, but she couldn't help staring into their depths. Given the chance, could she kill T'irance?

"Uh...Star? You know them?" Beast Boy questioned. "I...yes, Beast Boy. She is K'oba, or Cobra, as you may call her. She is an evil person and must be stopped. T'irance is...her…" Starfire struggled. Who was T'irance? Cobra finished her sentence. "King. T'irance is the King of the Cobras, AND my adoring, handsome husband. Mine." She smirked openly at Starfire, mocking her with her slanted ruby eyes. Starfire's lips curled into a snarl. The Teen Titans gaped at the alien girl. They had seen her look of "righteous fury", but this was more. It was a snarl of revenge and pure hate. They slowly fanned out behind Starfire. Even Robin, the proud leader, shuffled behind her. Clearly, this was Starfire's battle. She screamed and flew forward, starbolts once again at the ready and her emerald eyes blazing. Cobra merely laughed and dodged the charge nimbly, simultaneously transforming into an armored cobra. "You cannot defeat me. Essspecially not now." Cobra's snake mouth stretched into a gruesome evil grin. Robin frowned, deep in thought, and then his eyes widened behind his mask. "The lab's testing with recombinant DNA! She's using it to combine her DNA with other animals!" Cobra whipped around, her tail effortlessly knocking Starfire out of the air, also sweeping away Raven, who had been trying to stealth-attack the reptilian villain. "Smart, aren't we? But you haven't figured out my whole plan. When I combine my DNA with the DNA of the other creatures, it is not just me with recombinant DNA. Allow me to demonstrate." The folds of her dress shifted, and a wave of slithering cobras seeped out. At first glance, they were just cobras. Suddenly, each cobra's body shifted. Some grew talons and claws. Others sprouted giant stingers. Many developed wings and barbs. One cobra even sprouted a row of spikes along its back. Raven muttered,"Of course. Her minions also have new DNA. After all…" Starfire completed the sentence,"They originate from her." Beast Boy shuddered. "Ew, snake babies. From her DRESS!"

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at T'irance as the others spoke. He pursued the King Cobra into an empty room in the lab. It was pitch black. Cyborg activated his powerful flashlight, and spun, eyes widening too late. The King rushed at him with...spinnerets? Apparently the Queen Cobra wasn't the only one experimenting with DNA. Cyborg found himself pinned to a wall, with powerful spider silk shrouding him completely. T'irance appeared in front of him, barbed legs ready to deliver the killing blow. Just then, a crackling tendril of dark energy dragged T'irance back, tossing him to the ground. Raven's violet eyes glowed, dark as obsidian, as she took over pursuit of T'irance. Robin eagerly chased after her, bo-staff drawn. Starfire would have smiled, because, after all, Robin was chasing...a little **too **eagerly after Raven. Considering the situation, however, the Teen Titan exhaled, feeling battle jitters rising. It was one thing to face someone like Doctor Light, and another to face Cobra. She was a seasoned warrior, and a ruthless one too. Starfire knew Cobra would not hesitate to melt Starfire into a bubbling pit of colorful goo. _Like thorvok stew_, Starfire thought, shuddering.. Starfire summoned two starbolts, keeping them at the ready, and her eyes shone bright green, preparing to fire their powerful lasers at Cobra when she appeared. As she was bound to. It would be smart to stay put, as there would be a reduced risk of an ambush, but Starfire was impatient. She was just as impatient as Cobra to get her revenge. The girl hovered slightly above the ground, and floated into the darkness. "Come, friends." Her voice echoed back to Cyborg and Beast Boy from far down the hallway. "Better help her in case something happens," Cyborg rumbled in a deep, serious voice. Beast Boy grinned, and transformed into a T-Rex.

Cyborg's grim expression had vanished, and he was wearing a foolish grin identical to Beast Boy's. "T-Rex TAKEDOWN!" he repeatedly whooped, mounted on a massive green dinosaur with razor sharp teeth. He and Beast Boy loved this attack, and they never missed a chance to use it. Starfire sighed. "Could they not be more obvious? I could hear them if I was the planet of Pluto." A feminine voice hissed,"Yesss males can be quite oblivious and tiresome. All except my darling T'irance." Starfire spun in midair. "Cobra! I am no longer in fear of you! Show yourself!" Cobra immediately retorted,"Be careful what you wish for...Princessss." Starfire screamed in terror as a snake's face materialized in front of hers, the forked tongue practically poking her in the eye.

Raven rose out of a pool of darkness in front of T'irance. Tentacles of dark power slithered out from beneath her cloak, and Raven suddenly had four slitted eyes. She towered far above the Cobra King. Robin and Raven had learned to communicate telepathically through their bond, which had proven itself immensely useful on more than one occasion. This particular occasion was no exception. _Raven. Snap out of it. It's Rage. _Raven kept her eyes narrowed at T'irance. Damn you, Robin. She had plans! _ROBIN! I know what I'm doing, okay? This is not a feeling. It's a tactic. And it's not Rage. It's INTIMIDATION, bird brain! Use your head! _A stray tendril of energy lightly smacked Robin's spiky hair. Robin smiled, hidden in the shadows. If Raven had been truly angry, he would be in a different dimension by now.

T'irance gasped in shock as the empath appeared out of a dark pool of energy, growing enormously in the span of a few seconds. By the time she sprouted demonic eyes and writhing energy tentacles, he was on the verge of pure panic. Those eyes...being an alien, he had seen them somewhere before. _Trigon. _"Demon spawn!" Raven's eyes suddenly returned to violet eyes. Shocked violet eyes. _Of course, Raven. He's an alien, too. _She mentally slapped herself for showing signs of discomfort in front of T'irance. He made her uneasy with his eerie blue eyes. They weren't attractive in the least, no. But they made her uncomfortable. And how Starfire had reacted definitely suggested a dark past between the two. Quickly, Raven's eyes returned to slits. A wicked, twisted smile spread onto Raven's pale gray face. Robin shivered. Raven really knew her scare tactics. He visualized the Dark Knight's face in his mind. _Robin, focus. _The teen superhero's expression shifted to determination, and he creeped up to T'irance, his feet never making a sound. Robin smirked as T'irance turned. "Lights out, snake boy."

T'irance turned to find himself staring at a black-and-white mask. It was the leader of the team. T'irance had no chance. "Lights out, snake boy."

As soon as Cobra felt T'irance's thoughts fade through their connection, she knew this would be a tough trap to get out of. But snakes had always had a reputation for their wicked cunning. However, now was definitely not the time to scheme. It was a fight or flight situation. _Always choose fight._ She turned back to face Starfire, just in time to watch a pair of blazing emerald eyes fire their twin laser beams. Right at her chest. Cobra may not have been fast enough to dodge the attack completely, but she had time enough to twist her body. The lasers bounced off Cobra's impenetrable back scales and struck Starfire, who toppled out of the air. "Starfire!" Beast Boy transformed into a massive hawk, and, gripping his teammate with his talons, he set her down behind a metal lab bench. Cyborg ducked behind a freezer, avoiding a sudden jet of venom shot out of Cobra's mouth. He carefully aimed his sonic cannon, but misjudged Cobra's extraterrestrial speed, which had only been enhanced by her new DNA. She grabbed the barrel of the cannon and forced it down, so the laser simply shot a neat hole in the floor right as it fired. Cobra prepared to finish off Cyborg, but she also underestimated her opponent. He reached into the freezer and found a frozen steak. Cyborg swung at Cobra with the steak, gripping it like a club. The rock-hard chunk of meat bruised the side of Cobra's face and sent her flying back. She smashed into a wall, denting it, and her red eyes burned with anger. "Uh-oh. Time to run!" Cyborg, still holding the steak, frantically dashed toward the bench where Beast Boy and Starfire hid. Sensing Cobra behind him, Cyborg swung, once more, with the steak, knocking her to the ground. Her snake-like coils knotted together as she rolled along the floor of the lab. Hissing in rage, Cobra attempted to untangle herself. Cyborg grinned at the steak. "Man, I need to get me one of these!" At that moment, a pair of fangs clamped down on his newfound weapon of choice. Cobra swallowed the steak whole. Smirking, she lashed out at Cyborg with deadly lion claws. The tide had turned, clearly not for the better, as Cyborg now slammed into a concrete wall. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles. "Hey snake-face! Over here!" Cobra directed her attention at the small, lean boy. Aside from being green and turning into a dinosaur, he didn't seem to possess any especially rare talents. _I'll take him down easy,_ Cobra thought, with an unnerving, charmingly wicked smile.

As it turns out, Cobra was, once again, underestimating her opponents. She transformed into a tiger, only to find a humongous green elephant facing her, with its ivory tusks lowered. Cobra decided it wasn't the right day to be impaled or flattened into a reptile pancake. The elephant charged straight into thin air as Cobra honored her namesake, transforming into a king cobra and slithering nimbly out of Beast Boy's path. Before he had the chance to turn and face her, Cobra delivered some swift marsupial jujitsu as she transformed into a kangaroo. Beast Boy, now in human form, plowed straight through a wall. Moaning, he tried to summon the strength to rise. Starfire winced as she stood up, and leaned heavily on one of the few tables left intact after Beast Boy's charge. Cobra hissed, "Well, well,well. If it's not the little princesss. Come to play the hero?" Starfire rose into the air. "I am not playing a hero. I **am **a heroine, and I am not here to do the playing around." Cobra prepared to snare Starfire, sprouting her spider spinnerets again. But Starfire, unlike Beast Boy, had a legitimate plan. She expected the trap, and quickly flew under the webbing before it closed around her. Cobra wailed with fury, and slithered across the floor. She drew closer and closer to Starfire, who backed into an empty room. Cracks in the walls had appeared in the room as a result of the recent fights in the adjacent rooms. Starfire aimed a starbolt at one specific crack.

Cobra looked up just in time to see a massive slab of rock come crashing down on her head. She barely had time to widen her eyes. Starfire breathed heavily. Any minute now, the rest of the room would also come crumbling down. But here was the flaw in her plan. Really, she should have foreseen it. The entrance to the room was blocked with gravel and debris. It would take time to move it all, even with her supernatural strength. Too much time. Starfire shut her eyes, waiting for death's cold embrace. Darkness enveloped Starfire.

EARLIER…

Robin and Raven chased T'irance together. Their steps were perfectly in sync as they pounded down the hallway after the extraterrestrial villain. T'irance concentrated hard, and summoned several small cobras from within his ruby red cape. K'oba had taught him well.

Robin kicked the door, expecting it to dramatically crash to the ground. There was nothing wrong with wreaking a little mass panic through fear tactics. Instead, the door merely rattled. Embarrassed, Robin turned to Raven. The dark empath rolled her eyes. Leave it to Robin to notice every small, obscure detail in every situation and forget about the more obvious ones. "Have you ever heard of a BARRICADE, Bird Brain?" Still, she couldn't help but find it adorable. In a strange way. She shook her head to clear her mind of distracting thoughts. Robin cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, Raven...I think you could put your powers to use now." Raven nodded, and dark energy surrounded the door, which instantly ripped off its hinges. She kept the door floating midair. A last-ditch weapon. Robin leapt through the doorway, landing silently in a crouch. He straightened up, listening carefully for a sound of movement. There. From a dark corner, there came a rustling noise. As Robin prepared to investigate, he whipped around, bo-staff extended. More rustling. From every direction. Raven's heart pounded as she felt something curling around her leg. Something cold. She looked down, and her blood froze. Cobras. But Raven wasn't worried about the snakes, because as she slowly turned around, her suspicion was confirmed. They'd walked straight into a trap. T'irance leaned towards her, and whispered, "Boo." Somehow, this sent Raven scrambling into the center of the room. She and Robin stood, back-to-back, facing an impossible dilemma. They were trapped, with no options aside from death by snakes or death by snakes. Unless…

NOW…

Beast Boy and Cyborg recovered from their assorted head injuries, their battle training kicking into gear. "For once, I'm glad Robin made us learn about snapping out of blackouts." Cyborg wasn't paying attention to the chatter of his green teammate. "Starfire? Where are you?" He felt like he would explode with guilt. He was supposed to be the protector of the group..The big brother. And now, he had no idea if Starfire was alive, let alone Raven and Robin. It was all his fault. A green hand touched his shoulder. "Hey, Cy. They'll be fine. It's Raven! It's Robin! And Starfire! Come on, they wouldn't just give up without a fight." Cyborg smiled weakly at Beast Boy's futile attempts to cheer him up. "That's the thing, BB. I know they put up a fight. They always do, and always will. But...who won?" Beast Boy's smile dropped off his face, revealing his inner worry as well. "They'll be all right. They have to be." Both Teen Titans thought of never seeing their masked leader again. Their friend. Of never celebrating Blorthog again or hearing Starfire's infectious laugh. Of never hearing Raven's sarcasm again, or eating her burnt pancakes.

It was, after all, just a bunch of snakes. He'd fought off much worse. But, then again, these snakes had the DNA of at least a dozen other animals on their side and paralyzing venom. And, to top it all off, Robin found himself drowning in the creatures. It was, quite literally, an ocean of snakes. _I hope the others survived. We never got to say goodbye. _Come to think of it, who was we? Where was Raven? Panic engulfed Robin. _No. Nononono. Not her. Please. _As though reading his thoughts, a voice said, "I don't need saving. Come on, princess. It's time we show Reptile King his place."

**Yay evil cliffies! I know, this chapter was more fight than feels, but yeah, you'll find out what happened to Star next chapter. I'm so evil MWAHAHAHA. Just remember to R+R and bear with my stupid, irregular updating. I'll do more RobRae bonding later. And stuff. Just remember to give me suggestion and all that, kay? Probably won't have time to update until late next week, by the way, so...yeah. That's it.**


	5. Trapped

**I try to get this updated as fast as possible, but it's the last few weeks of school, so it's pretty busy. Kind of a compensation chapter, because I won't update for a while. This chapter is where it starts to get real *hint *hint *cough RobRae feelies *cough**

**Tell me if I leave any plot holes, since I had so many unexplained cliffies from last chapter.**

**Thanks to Assadart for reviewing this story and for the positive feedback. It makes me feel the need to move my lazy butt and write this fanfic.**

**Once again, I disclaim Teen Titans and whatever else I mention, because I definitely would not own any of it.**

**Here's Chapter 5 (I know my last chapter said Chapter 5 but shhhh)**

**Chapter 5- Trapped**

Raven raised an eyebrow, trying not to smirk as Robin tripped on a cobra in his shock. She'd simply appeared and informed him of the situation while snarkily reminding him that she was no damsel in distress. In this situation, the 'damsel' in question was clearly not her.

"Raven! Help!" Robin reached a black gloved hand out of a wriggling wave of snakes, which promptly engulfed him.

"Coming, princess! Your knight has arrived," Raven droned, and lazily summoned a black tendril of energy to wrap around Robin and pull him out of a death of suffocation from reptiles. Not a particularly memorable death for a superhero. As the dark tentacle dumped Robin on the ground, as though repulsed by him, Raven finally allowed herself a smirk. "Told you I'm not a princess.. But I'm glad you decided to fill in."

"Thanks, Rae," Robin mumbled, choosing to ignore Raven's snide remarks about the rescue.

Raven blushed behind her cloak, then cleared her throat, imperiously declaring, "Robin. It's not Rae. It's Raven! You're almost as bad as Beast Boy!" Secretly, she felt the slightest twinge of joy at Robin's adorable nickname for her. Somehow, it only felt acceptable when Robin was the one who uttered it. Maybe she should come up with a nickname for Robin, too.

"Robbie…," Raven began.

Robin looked petrified with fear when Raven called him Robbie. Maybe something really had poisoned her. Seeing her friend's face, Raven quickly improvised.

"...in. Robbie...in?" It didn't too much to alleviate Robin's alarm. Robbie-in? What sort of a name was that? At that moment, the walls of the dimly lit room began to rumble slightly. Raven shot up into the air, suddenly alert. A black aura flickered around her hands. Robin nodded at her, and she immediately knew what to do. Raven swallowed her pride and physically grabbed Robin by the waist, pulling him into the air. Robin dangled helplessly from Raven's grasp.

"Have...you...heard...of...healthy weight?" Raven grunted, her endurance pushed to its limits. With one free hand reached out, ready to cast a spell, Raven carefully scanned the room for T'irance. Nothing. Somehow, he must have snuck out after sending them his offering of certain live, cold-blooded, venomous creatures. Seeing no sign of T'irance, Raven located the only plausible exit left. Since the door still hovered in the air, Raven sent it spiraling through the air, straight through a pattern of widening cracks in the wall, which promptly split apart. Instantly, Raven glided out of the crumbling room and into the hallway. Robin fell to the ground as Raven, anxious to pull away, dropped him.

"Nice one, Rae," Robin drily commented, rubbing bruised limbs.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Grateful. You're very welcome, and next time, I guess you can be the one carrying 1.3 times your body weight with one hand while manipulating magic to use a door as a battering ram next time. Oh, and don't forget maintaining flight through all of that."

Robin massaged his temples. "We need a plan. Before they take Star, BB, and Cy away."

Raven immediately looked to Robin, accustomed to following his lead. "Do you...have a plan?"

Robin looked incredibly embarrassed even behind his mask. "Uh...no. Not yet."

Raven sighed, and allowed exhaustion to seep through her body. She sunk to her knees and collapsed on the floor.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, trying to bring her back to wakefulness. "Raven, wake up! We can't sleep now, even though I know it's tempting."

Raven grudgingly obliged, her eyelashes fluttering lightly. "Can we at least rest here for a while?"

Robin took pity on Raven as he scanned her deathly pale face and glassy eyes. He allowed her the well-deserved rest as he kept watch. After staring into the hallway's seemingly endless darkness, Robin focused on the one thing he could see, which was right in front of him. Raven, in the end, had drifted off to sleep anyways, her chest lightly rising and falling. Her regal purple cape was askew, and a few strands of hair shadowed her face. Robin allowed himself to admire her features for a few seconds. He smiled. If she was awake, there was no doubt Raven would snap at him for staring and then rip him apart with massive shadow fists. Even asleep, Raven was beautiful. _In her own, unique way._ Sure, she wasn't Starfire, with her stereotypical beauty: green eyes, tanned skin, fiery red hair, and flawless figure. For a time, Robin had dreamed about a girl like Star. The classic princess in a fairytale. But as he spent more time with his team, Robin realized Raven, was the true princess. She had no long hair, green eyes, or anything remotely fitting any beauty standards set by society. She was certainly not a generic 'beautiful princess', but in her own way, the demoness was beautiful. Maybe it was because of her striking purple eyes, her dark violet hair, or her slender, delicate figure, but Robin felt drawn to Raven. However, more than ever, Robin felt it was even more than her physical appearance. Deep down, they were the same. Raven and Robin felt the pressure to be someone more than themselves, and the haunting responsibility for those around them. They understood each other, and when others failed to, each could comfort the other and pinpoint the problem. Robin depended on Raven, and vice versa. Neither would easily grant trust or divulge confessions to anyone, and yet, each of them could always trust the other with any problem, no matter how small or large. Without knowing it, Robin had squatted in front of Raven, was stroking her hair, and had leaned closer to her.

In his daze, Robin failed to notice when Raven blinked, slowly opening her eyes. Raven caught side of Robin's face, dangerously close to her own, his hands caressing her hair. Her eyes instantly flew open.

"Robin, what do you think you're doing?" Raven questioned, falsely calm. In her stomach, butterflies seemed to flutter, and heat rose to her cheeks, tainting her paper-white cheek with a rosy blush. _Butterflies! Me...and butterflies? _Raven almost laughed, but managed to keep her composure.

Robin fell backwards in shock, running a shaking hand through his spiky hair. He regained his balance, and stuttered a little before forming a coherent sentence. "I just...was fixing your hair. And you drool when you sleep!"

Robin blurted this out, and immediately regretted the last part. He blamed his jumpy nerves for the lie. It was meant to divert the topic of the conversation, but looking back on the moment, Robin could see how badly he'd messed up. Raven appeared mortally embarrassed, and furiously rubbed at her mouth with a corner of her cloak. Robin thought about apologizing and explaining his fib, but couldn't force the words out, and instead, stupidly opened and closed his mouth.

Raven slipped her hood on, and stood up. "Do you think we should move on now?"

Robin recognized that her tone was more commanding than questioning, and without answering, he also rose, standing behind her. Suddenly, Robin heard scuffling from behind a door. He quickly barred the door with a few boxes in the hall. _This may be our last stand. _he realized, with a shock. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Raven...I need to tell you something."

Raven turned, irritated, to a deathly-pale Robin. "Maybe you could choose a time when we're not facing imminent death."

Robin almost agreed, but he continued, "Raven, I know we're probably not going to make it out of this, and those noises most certainly affirmed my suspicions. Before we..go down, I just wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and for a long time, I was stupid enough not to see that. But for an equally long amount of time, I was even dumber for not telling you it sooner. I admire you for never letting anything get the best of you, and seeing the bright side in things, even if you don't know that you do. You're perfect on the inside and outside, and if we die, I'm just glad we die together, no matter how cheesy that all sounded."

Raven appeared more startled than she had from the scuffling. "W-what?"

Robin swallowed, and choked out, "I..love you."

Raven's face struggled with itself, writhing through forced anger, disbelief, confusion, and then pure, unbridled happiness and love. She swung herself, rather uncharacteristically, at his neck, and whispered, "I love you, too."

They laughed at the morbid cheesiness of it all, and in yet another cliche moment, Robin pulled Raven into a kiss. She drew back slightly from the shock, but kissed back. Even if neither of them had admitted it, this was what they had both wanted and needed all along. They melded together, as though frozen in time, lips locked together. Robin finally felt Raven's soft, full lips on his own, as Raven finally felt Robin's arms locking her in a fierce embrace. He pressed her to a wall, just as the door came crashing down.

"Well, it's about time."

**O.o more cliffies! I finally made RaeRob happen (don't judge my cheesy feely scenes I'm new to this) and I would really really really appreciate any suggestions involving the feels and scenes and story plot and what not. So thanks again to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters for making this story happen!**

**Also again, don't judge my slow updates.**


	6. First Time for Everything

**Here it is! I've been slacking off a lot so…**

**Thanks again to Assadart for the great reviews, which really, really, really help. Glad my cheesy RobRae scene was acceptable. Without putting off typing it anymore, here's Chapter 6.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything I mention etc.**

**Chapter 6- First Time for Everything**

Raven shot a blast of dark energy at Robin, sending him flying back. She blushed furiously and tried to look innocent. Robin wasn't helping, wearing a smug, dazed grin and reliving their kiss. Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked, standing in the doorway.

Cyborg wagged his finger at Raven. "Uh-uh, Raven. Don't try to deny your _momento di passione_ with Robin."

Raven glared furiously around at the circle of grinning, immature boys, her cheeks burning scarlet. "That was not a MOMENT OF PASSION! That was simply from the impact of...of…"

As Raven trailed off for lack of a believable excuse, Robin cut in. "Actually, yes, Cyborg, that was a moment of passion. Very passionate. Mutually passionate."

Cyborg and Beast Boy flashed Robin a congratulatory look as Raven fumed silently in a corner.

"You are soooo subtle. If you would care to join me, I'm finding Starfire."

Guiltily, the remaining Teen Titans trailed behind Raven. As she floated through the air, Raven cast suspicious glances at anything with a shadow. More than once, she almost yelled T'irance's name, only to realize that the dark object was a piece of furniture. Unfortunately for Raven, her hardened exterior cracked with alarm when she stumbled across a thin red strand.

Blasting it with her dark powers, Raven yelled, "Cobra!"

Realizing her mistake, Raven almost facepalmed, as she heard the faint snickers of the boys. She'd never hear the end of that. Raven, the hardened demoness, who banished an all-powerful demon father and jailed countless supervillains, was frightened by a red line. Charming.

Beast Boy picked up the ashes of the strand, and jokingly muttered, "What did it ever do to you, Raven?"

Raven's eyes flashed black, and the matter was closed. Everyone suddenly remembered what they were doing, and focused on finding a red-haired girl. As Raven's thoughts wandered back to the red string, a lightbulb went off in her head. "The strand! That red one! It's Starfire's hair!"

Her companions whirled to her and sprinted to the mound of ashes. Robin flashed a smile at Raven.

"Raven, you are truly a genius."

Beast Boy followed suit, with, "Mr. Holmes, what would we do without you?"

Raven ignored the flattery, instead focusing on finding more clues. Suddenly, her neck snapped upwards, and her ears strained to hear the sound. The sound of voices. Zeroing in on the voices, she focused on one. Starfire's. Flying through the air, Raven arrived at the debris-blocked entrance to a room. She heard rocks falling inside, and frantically levitated the mound of concrete to the side. Just as a massive slab of stone fell, directly above Starfire, Raven's soul-self flew into the room, enveloped Starfire, then fled into the hallway.

Starfire crashed to the ground, and found Raven standing behind her.

With as much concern as she could muster, Raven croaked, "Are you all right?"

Starfire beamed and hugged her friend with relief and gratitude. "Much better now."

The boys finally caught up and waited for the girls to break apart. When they did, Starfire held her wide smile and wrapped each of her teammates in a bear hug. Twirling aside after embracing Beast Boy, Starfire clasped her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh, what a glorious day! The villains are defeated! As Cyborg says, the kicking of the butts is over, so it is time for doughnuts!"

Robin scratched his head sheepishly, wondering whether or not he should burst Starfire's bubble. "Er..Star? I...T'irance isn't dead, and quite frankly, I don't think we can safely assume Cobra's dead either."

Starfire blinked, her beaming expression evaporating, to be replaced by a face of confusion and disappointment. "They are...not dead? And no sweet, tiny wheels?"

Raven shot Robin a glare. "You see, Starfire, we...kicked butt today, and that's all that matters. What Robin **means **is that the villains may not have fully...had their butts kicked."

Beast Boy snickered at Raven's attempts to boost Starfire's spirits, also earning him a death glare from Raven.

Raven continued, "As I was saying, Starfire, there's no reason why we shouldn't have doughnuts!"

This restored Starfire's grin, and she dashed out the laboratory with Cyborg and Beast Boy in hot pursuit, all three eager to reach the cafe. Robin hung behind with Raven, and nudged her shoulder. They both glanced uneasily at the darkness still draping the hallways. With their luck, both Cobra and T'irance were still alive...and waiting for vengeance.

"We need to regroup," murmured Robin.

Raven nodded her agreement and grabbed the front of Robin's uniform, hissing, "You are not to do that again. Ever."

Robin appeared so crestfallen that Raven rephrased her sentence, adding, "In public."

Immediately, Robin grinned foolishly, and dashed to hold open the door for Raven. "After you, madame."

The group clustered in front of the small cafe.

"Sunlight!," Starfire cheered. She was echoed by Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. All were relieved to escape the gloomy, oppressing darkness of the ransacked, deserted, lab. Only Raven appeared glum. Then again, she always maintained a calm composure and a glum expression.

On the inside, Raven felt something rare. Appreciation for sunlight. Sure, darkness was natural to her, but like her teammates, the heavy fog of ominous darkness in the laboratory had filled her with dread, and like her teammates, the dread had been dispelled by the cheerful light of the sun.

Quietly, Raven muttered, "Sunlight."

Bewildered, her teammates whipped around. Beast Boy voiced what they all wanted to say.

"**What?**" he asked, almost terrified. Surely Raven was pulling something. Any minute, the sun would disappear, or they would all be plunged into a dark pit, or…

Raven rolled her eyes. "Can't I also appeciate bright things?"

Cyborg answered this time, suspicion at Raven's light attitude seeping into his voice. "Uh, yeah, but...you never have before."

Raven glared at her friends, who noticed oddly intimidating bottles of barbecue sauce hovering in the air, radiating dark auras. They paled instantly.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!" they all chorused, hurrying into the cafe. The owner looked up to find a group of teenage superheroes running into his shop, all of them wearing terrified expressions. Another gloomy-looking girl hovered in behind them in a dark cloak. She smiled, almost evilly.

"One rainbow doughnut please. Extra sprinkles."

Raven almost laughed as she witnessed her friends pale even further. Oh, the joy of toying with others. She floated over to their table and forced a bright smile as she bit into a colorful doughnut, trying not to vomit at the overly-sweetened glaze. The other Teen Titans looked as though they'd seen a ghost. Even tanned Starfire appeared sickly pale.

"There's a first time for everything," Beast Boy managed.

Raven lost it and giggled. Beast Boy fell out of his chair with surprise. Pointing a wobbling green finger at Raven, his jaw moved up and down, but no sound came out. Cyborg spoke for him.

"He's in shock that you laughed at his joke."

Raven grinned, and repeated Beast Boy's words. "There's a first time for everything."

Four doughnuts dropped simultaneously, as four people fell out of their chairs, Beast Boy for the second time that day. Sighing, Raven took another bite out of her doughnut. Nothing was wrong. Jump City was Teen Titans all had the same thought.. _No more snake-women or hybrid animals._

Believing himself the only one to have thought of this, Robin yelled, "You jinxed it!", to noone in particular as he intently watched a hanging TV. His teammates jumped, and were shaken out of their own dazed thoughts. Now, it was Raven's turn to be bewildered. _He reads minds? And what did I jinx?_

She cast her eyes around to land on each of her friends. Four pairs of eyes were now glued to the TV. Each held a familiar dread. Before she even looked at the screen, Raven understood what was going on.

Raven whispered, "No. No, they're gone. Starfire was right. They're gone. No, no, no."

But as she, too, finally caught sight of the words scrolling along the bottom of the TV, Raven felt her knees weaken. **"WARNING: ALIEN ATTACKERS ON THE LOOSE. IF YOU SEE A SNAKE-PERSON PLEASE REPORT THEM TO THE AUTHORITIES. KNOWN TO TRAVEL WITH COBRAS." **Back to square one. Teen Titans versus Cobra and T'irance.

The people in the cafe had been whispering nervously. Robin took a deep breath and entered leader-mode. He had to keep his composure, despite the beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to please remain calm and immediately evacuate this city. It is no longer safe for you to remain here, and please do not try to retrieve any forgotten belongings as you leave. Please spread the word to-"

However, at the words, 'evacuate' and 'no longer safe', the people had begun to panic. Before Robin finished, they all rushed outside in a screaming horde, yelling incomprehensibly to those who had not yet heard of the threat. In a matter of seconds, the whole city was panicking, trampling desperate authorities who'd attempted to direct the evacuation. Robin sighed. So much for remaining calm.

He turned to his team. "Here's the plan. As soon as the citizens are evacuated, we need to split T'irance and Cobra. We track them down, and Raven and I will trap T'irance. Star, go with BB and Cyborg to drive Cobra towards us. Don't try to attack her by yourselves. When you reach us, Raven and I will join you to bring down Cobra. We'll be at that dead end near the corner of 3rd and Queens, if all goes well. Good luck.'

A group of scraggly teens in colorful outfits burst out of an empty cafe into an empty city. The Teen Titans. Cobra quickly slithered behind a building, accompanied by T'irance. They would have the element of surprise.

Robin stood at the front of his team. The Teen Titans were arranged in a V-formation behind him, their faces grim and determined. "Teen Titans, go!"

**So this chapter really wasn't about much, kind of a chapter to read if you want to. It's building up to something though, but I'm saving it for next chapter. *hint more fight scene *hint**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Venom

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that guys! I just read Assadart's review, so now I need to come up with a logical explanation for evacuation. Haven't watched TT in a while, so I completely forgot that they don't typically do evacuations. I think I'll just say it was because I didn't want to write in scenes of screaming civilians. Or...maybe there will be a character death. Not a bad idea. But who? Honestly, the only person I'd sacrifice at this point is T'irance, but I'm kinda still deciding whether or not he'll be important later on… -.- choices**

**Welll...disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else I mention or refer to here.**

**Chapter 7- Venom**

Robin dashed down a street, his eyes constantly darting to shadowy alleys. He knew Cobra would attempt to mount a surprise attack on unsuspecting Titans. Raven quickly followed, flying through the air and scanning the streets from above. The two Teen Titans searched for anything suspicious: mutant cobras, Cobra, and most of all, T'irance. Robin hid his worry for the three other team members left to fight Cobra. Would Cobra successfully take them down? And there was always the slight flaw in his plan. Something he'd failed to consider before. Maybe Cobra also had a plan.

Cobra lurked in the darkest corner of an alley, narrowing vicious red eyes as she watched Raven and Robin pass by. She smirked evilly. T'irance immediately perked up, waiting to hear her next master plan.

"Really, T'irance, I didn't expect even the Teen Titans to be so foolish. Can't you already see the flaw in their plan?"

T'irance stuttered, "Um...y-yes. The f-foolish p-p-pl-plan. Because…"

Cobra whirled on her dimwitted henchman. "Do you even know what their plan is?"

T'irance shook his head in terror, and Cobra rolled her eyes, drawling, "Somehow, that fails to surprise me. For the sake of your poor simple mind, let me put it in 3-year-old terms. The plan is divide and conquer. Such a cliche."

When T'irance hadn't lost his expression of bewildered confusion, Cobra was aghast. "How do you still not understand? They split us up! They take us down separately. We die, and they win! Classic."

Comprehension dawned on T'irance's face. "So, er, they...want to take us down...not together?"

Cobra exhaled in relief, but it came out as more of a hiss. "Yes, finally! Some spark of intelligent life in you! But the thing is, T'irance, divide and conquer can go two ways. It appears the two birdies are chasing you, as they have left behind three for another purpose. To take me down. Unfortunately, I don't think the birds would be expecting a snake. So I suppose I'll just crash the party."

Seeing T'irance's face melt back into blankness, she slapped him, and began to shout something, then stopped.

In a whisper, Cobra said, "T'irance, we are effectively ruining their plans by reversing our roles in it. You go after the three, and I go after Raven and Robin. They are harder to take down, but I can also put into place a sub-plan. Another divide and conquer...on our part. Once I quickly disable those two, I will launch a surprise attack on the three. Don't try to defeat them. Just delay. Go!"

Cobra shoved T'irance out of the alley, slithering off in hot, silent pursuit of Raven and Robin. With no choice, T'irance trudged off towards Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy,

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg cautiously formed into a triangle in the town square. Beast Boy was fluidly shifting from animal to animal to prepare himself for battle, Starfire balance two glowing starbolts as her eyes glowed green, and Cyborg held his sonic cannon out to face a dark street in front of him. Robin had warned them of a possible surprise attack. When something dark began to crawl out of a small alley, the three Titans all whirled to it and began to fire wildly. The darkness struggled to pull together, then flooded out into the square. Starfire squeaked and launched into the air.

"It is those unpleasant snakes!" she shouted, the terror evident in her voice.

"Someone's paranoid. It's just fog or something," said Beast Boy, grinning.

But as the Titans peered closely at the dark, tightly packed wave rolling towards them, they glimpsed slitted eyes and fangs. It was, indeed, a wave of cobras. And to top it all off, a wave of dark fog rolled over the city, completely shrouding the square.

Cyborg angrily shouted into the mist, "You just had to say it!"

Raven and Robin slowed as they reached a dead end. In front of them was a laboratory. It was all too familiar. They exchanged glances and stopped suddenly. They stood back-to-back, ready for T'irance to launch himself out of nowhere, or for a flood of snakes to suddenly emerge from a crack in the wall of an abandoned warehouse next to them.

Nervously, Raven questioned, "So why are we evacuating Jump?"

Robin paused, then replied, "Actually, a few reasons. First, the police commissioner panicked when he heard about mutant snakes. I tried to assure him it would all be under control, but he feared that people would die from inability to control the insane number of snakes Cobra can summon. For once, I'm almost doubting us. They're just snakes, but Cobra can create as many as she wants, and we'll be buried under their weight. Plus, there is no way civilians wouldn't panic if snakes took over the whole city. Therefore creating more for us to work around in order to find Cobra."

Raven spoke sarcastically. "Because it's definitely impossible to find a giant snake lady in a crowd of humans."

Robin smirked, and in a matter-of-fact tone, he said, "As you may recall, Rae, Cobra is capable of disguising as a human, and T'irance appears humanoid, so it would be difficult to spot the two in a crowd, particularly if they split up."

Darkly, Raven added, "You forgot something else, Robin. Without an evacuation, Cobra would surely take hostages. She's not the remorseful type. And unlike the villains we've faced before, I'm sure she would have no problem holding us off with those mutant cobras, while she slowly slaughters our city's people, until we surrender. A hostage situation where we'd have no choice but to surrender, unless we wanted to see many people die. More than those who die here today."

Robin whipped to Raven. "Nobody will die. I promise."

Raven could not help but note the uncertainty in Robin's voice. She swallowed. "Yeah..sure."

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the snakes, only for the blast to be absorbed by the front row of snakes, who immediately flew backwards as smoking reptile carcasses. Still, Cyborg felt the need to celebrate.

"Boo-yah! Come on Star, BB, we can do this!"

However, the half-robot Teen Titan paled as much as his companions had as he glimpsed two more rows of snakes pouring in to fill the square. Starfire's eyes lit up as she formulated a plan.

"Friends, I will take them from above!"

However, their hope was soon crushed. After Starfire annihilated a few rows of cobras, the mutants sprouted various sorts of wings and flew into th air, snapping at the alien girl. She shrieked and floated backwards, desperate to escape the flock of flying snakes. Cyborg cursed, and he and Beast Boy ripped savagely through the snakes, only to be pushed back by more.

Beast Boy piped up, "Hey, this is kind of like that time with the cow-powered laser-blasting saucers! And that asshole who wouldn't give me a day off from work because he was secretly made of Newfu! They're like the cobras, and the Source is like T'irance and Cobra, and for us, it's T'irance!"

Realization dawned on Cyborg. "You said something smart, BB! We just need to find the weakness in these things! And we can do that by getting T'irance!"

Starfire almost facepalmed as she flew. In a sarcastic monotone to make Raven proud, she said, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Looking around, the boys became aware of how impossible it would be to even reach T'irance.

Starfire managed to bat away a flying snake, then caught sight of a man in a trench coat standing in an alley. Her eyes blazing, Starfire streaked towards him, pursued by yet another wave of flying cobras.

T'irance was too busy grinning dumbly at the carnage in the town square to see Starfire land silently behind him. Abandoning use of her starbolts and laser beams at the last second, Starfire delivered an extra-hard slap to T'irnace, then jabbed his pressure point as she had been taught by Robin.

"Oh glorious day!" she shouted gleefully, clapping her hands.

Beast Boy and Cyborg failed to notice Starfire heading towards their adversary, but grew more and more confused as the layers of snakes began to thin. A pile of cobras grew in the middle of the town square grew, and after a while, the last snake was vanquished. Suddenly, Starfire burst into the square.

"Friends! We are victorious! After this we shall eat the iced cream! T'irance has been defeated!"

She hefted an unconscious man into the air by his collar, eliciting a cheer from Beast Boy and Cyborg. Suddenly, the grins disappeared from their faces. At the same time, they all thought the same thing. _If T'irance came after us...Cobra is after Robin and Raven!_

Sharing a look, theyall sprinted down the street where Robin and Raven had vanished.

Cobra hissed, and a rolling fog covered two costumed teens.

_When did he get that power?_ thought Robin and Raven.

As if she could read their minds, Cobra called, in an imitation of T'irance, "A spell, actually. A simple one, from a beginner's guide abandoned in a library. Left behind by Raven."

Robin glared pointedly at Raven, who drove her eyes into the ground. "So he's magic now?"

Raven whispered, "No, thank goodness. That's a spell that doesn't require magic from you. Just spices, herbs, and other...stuff."

She cut off her explanation to fire a bolt of dark energy into the fog. Something hissed in surprise. Robin sprinted forward and lifted it. Surprisingly light. Too light. He had only caught a small cobra. In anger, he threw it far into mist, resulting in many more hisses. Clearly, the tossed snake had bowled over its brethren.

Robin did a victory dance, believing nobody to have seen it. Raven, however, proved him wrong, and stepped up behind him, then delivered a smack to his head.

"Idiot," she hissed, in a tone parallel to Cobra's.

Cobra smiled hideously, then mentally congratulated herself on the successful release of her snakes. She listened to their conversation.

Robin murmured, "Listen, Raven. T'irance is trying to hold us back with his snakes. He knows he can't take us down alone, s-"

Cobra slithered up behind them, cutting him off. "Oh, were you expecting someone else? Please accept my sincere apology."

On the word 'apology', her tail coiled behind Robin and struck him in his pressure point. Robin's face filled with horror as he blacked out. Raven's horrified expressions mirrored Robin's. She glared at Cobra, hate in her eyes, then gently lifted Robin, struggling to hold him up.

"Once again, I have to play hero. Now I feel bad for them. Princesses never learn," Raven bantered, as she stumbled through the fog with Robin.

Raven caught sight of Cobra closing in. If an all-powerful demon couldn't hold her back, Raven didn't see why an alien snake-woman should. Wiith determination in her eyes, Raven cast a dark barrier around herself and Robin. Cobra hissed in frustration as she struck the wall of black energy repeatedly, to no avail.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the thick fog.

Beast Boy shouted, "Hang on, guys!"

Instantly, Raven's face changed. First to relief, then to horror. The cobras in the fog! A telltale shriek pierced through the mist. A cobra bite. But who had been bitten? And was there time to retrieve an antidote. She roared in anger, and the dark barrier exploded outwards into a swirl of dark tendrils, all reaching for a fleeing Cobra.

T'irance groaned, then caught sight of a snake-woman slithering out of the fog. His eyes widened, and he knew it was time to go. T'irance stumbled to his feet and wobbled after his mistress, the cobras following.

A scream of fury blasted through the remaining fog, and a straggling cobra collapsed under one last attack.

Four Teen Titans huddled in a circle around the fifth, their faces coated in anguish and pain. Raven struggled to withhold the emotions threatening to burst out of her. Tears rolled shamelessly, and shoulders shook without any attempt at control. Their teammate, who had been through so much, was on the ground, dying from a simple cobra bite, and there was absolutely no time to fetch an antidote.

Raven managed to speak. "There's...no time. I can't heal poison in the veins of others. And given the strength of the venom of these mutant cobras...well…"

Her voice cracked, and a crystalline tear splashed onto the sidewalk.

**AGHHH IT'S TOO HARD! I don't know if I have the heart to kill a Teen Titan, and if I did, I wouldn't know who to pick :(**

**So, I know my evac explanation was pretty bad, but let's just say it was also because I didn't feel like adding problems with civilians this early on, kay?**

**As always, R+R, and…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I should kill off someone, and who should it be, or if I should come up with a plot twist so the person survives next chapter. Let's count it as a poll(s). **

**Who should be the poisoned one: BB, Cyborg, or Starfire**

**Whether or not they should die: Um...Yes or no?**

**Byeeeeeee**


	8. A Secret Ally

**Thanks to the reviewers who gave some feedback on that poll, and I think I'd have to go with the second idea, with T'irance saving Starfire. However, I think it should be in secret, because I was actually going to save the whole 'T'irance completely betrays Cobra to help Star' thing for later. At first, I have to admit I planned it with BB being poisoned, since, yeah, he is the one who flies in first.**

**So that's basically what this chapter will be about.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything I mention, and I probably never will. *tear***

**.**

**Chapter 8-**

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Deep breaths, Raven._ The demoness hovered in the air, her eyes closed tightly. She inhaled and exhaled, trying not to completely lose control. Even with closed eyes, Raven could still clearly see the picture in front of her. It had stayed the same for the past five minutes. She, along with three other Teen Titans, huddled around the fifth. Tears staining the sidewalk all around the mourning circle. The fifth Titan contorting in pain, face scrunched from the potent venom.

Raven cracked open an eye. Cautiously, she moved her gaze to the Teen Titan on the ground. Starfire's red hair lay sprawled around her head. Her usual orange skin tone had paled to paper white. Although she'd managed to open her eyes, the alien girl's emerald eyes were clouded and unfocused, darting around as though she was looking at something past her friends. The sky seemed to call to her, and she felt herself slowly slipping away. Cyborg punched the ground in frustration, cracking the cement with the force.

Starfire forced a smile, but it came out as more of a pained grimace. "Friends, I know you will be victorious in this. I will always be standing in you."

Beast Boy began to speak. He raised one gloved finger and said, "Starfire, I think it's standing with y-"

Raven's eyes flashed white and a dark fist grabbed Beast Boy's throat. She pantomined a throat being slit, and flicked her eyes to Starfire's contortions on the sidewalk. Beast Boy grabbed at his throat, and silently pleaded with Raven to release him. Reluctantly, the fist melted away, and Beast Boy dropped, wheezing, to the ground, still clutching his throat. Raven glared at him, then redirected her attention to Starfire. She no longer thrashed, but lay helplessly paralyzed, waiting for death to come. Somehow, Raven found Starfire's writhing better than this latest development.

"You are all the new family to me, and I hope you know I am feeling love for all of you. Never did I know I would make such wonderful friends, especially here on...planet...Earth. The snake poison...is affecting me? P-perhaps it is too s-st-strong even for my alien blood to...counter," Starfire coughed out.

Raven refused to let her friend go like this. She cast her eyes about desperately, hoping for something, anything, to save Starfire. Suddenly, a small vial caught her attention. It rested, precariously tilting, over a drain. Quickly, the empath snatched the bottle and read the label. She frowned as she attempted to decipher the label. Weakly, Starfire cast her eyes to the label. She managed only one word.

"Antidote."

Raven had heard enough. She immediately set to work, and uncorked the mysterious vial. A silky turquoise liquid bubbled and smoked within it. Racing back into the lab, Raven disinfected a needle and teleported outside again, all in record time.

"This had better work."

Cautiously, she injected the bluish antidote. The clouds in Starfire's eyes dissolved, and emerald green shone brightly once more. Smiles rippled across the small circle of superheroes, and mirroring Starfire, the other Titans all collapsed in relief. Cobra and T'irance could wait. All that mattered was the safety of the team.

Beast Boy stood up and helped Starfire to her feet. "Welcome back to the family, Star."

Starfire beamed, uttering one of her favorite catchphrases. "Oh, what a glorious day!"

Nobody noticed the grins on the faces of Robin and Raven disappearing, only to be replaced by a expression of confusion, worry, and suspicion.

Something had been on their side that day. Someone. But who? After all, the city had been evacuated.

_**Earlier…**_

_T'irance scrambled to his feet, pounding after Cobra, and completely ignoring the mist around them. He peered into the thick fog, and faintly spotted the silhouette of a girl, thrashing and contorting. Screams pierced through the mist, and the silhouette suddenly stopped moving. Completely. T'irance took a deep breath. The paralysis. He urged himself to run, to catch up with Cobra, and forget about the poisoned girl behind him. He bit his lip. No. Show no weakness. No, T'irance._

_Almost against his will, T'irance reached into a pocket and grabbed the antidote. He released the vial, watching it roll across the sidewalk, then come to a rest on top of a drain. Somehow, Cobra's scheme of forcing T''irance to befriend Starfire had stirred something real in him. His eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps it was true friendship, through getting to see the alien princess with all her flaws and imperfections. Such experiences made T'irance feel as though he was more than Cobra's pawn. It made him feel like he was important to someone, and someone was important to him. Never in his life had T'irance been appreciated, liked, or even accepted...by anyone. So when Starfire actually tried to understand him, and fell for Cobra's plot, he'd felt something. Something new, which scared him. Perhaps it was even more than true friendship. T'irance's eyes widened. Love? No, no, no. After all, if Cobra found out…_

_No, of course not. Still, he shared the relief of the Teen Titans in watching Starfire stand up, courtesy of the helping hand of a certain green shapeshifter. Unknowingly, the King of the Cobras scowled. He quickly turned to go as the eyes of Raven and Robin scanned the area in suspicion. _

_**Now…**_

The Teen Titans huddled in their tower. Starfire's near-death experience had boosted their determination and thirst for revenge. Robin glared as Cobra's image spiraled into existence above the board. It rotated slowly, and five pairs of hateful eyes bored into the smirking woman's face. The superhero known as Robin and famous for his traffic-light outfit manipulated the image with his hands as he explained his strategy.

With an uncharacteristic snarl, Robin hissed, "We're going to end this once and for all."

Cobra and T'irance huddled in an empty warehouse. The Queen of the Cobras narrowed her eyes. T'irance was obviously holding in a secret. But there was no time to investigate further. She smirked as she explained her plot to T'irance.

Cobra hissed, "We're going to end this once and for all."

Two lone figures slipped out of a warehouse into the morning light as a group of five superheroes clustered at the base of a T-shaped tower, preparing for battle.

**I'm sorry my update was kind of late, and I wanted to say thanks again for voting on that poll. They were really great ideas, and I just picked the one that kind of made sense with the storyline. So please review, follow, favorite, and all that. Try to update this as fast as possible. Byeeee**


	9. Author's Note- NOT A CHAPTER

**This is just an author's note. Kind of mailbag, too. Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, and...then there's the topic at the end of 'Venom'. **

***I know I made some errors in the story and the chapter heading, but...it'll have to do because laziness**

**So basically, I agree with the reasons for BB getting killed/just poisoned, but as I said earlier, I really love the idea that also came up in your reviews. 'the idea' meaning that one about how Star is saved by T'irance. Sorry, Assadart, I didn't read your review until after I typed and uploaded chapter 8. But, I guess I did take your Star idea and Someone's Star idea for it…**

**Point being, I just wanted to clear things up. Yes, Starfire was saved by T'irance, but they don't know it was him (yet). Yes, T'irancexStar is coming until further notice. **

**Assadart- I really like the rest of your idea, too. Sooo...that's kind of a spoiler for the ending, if anyone goes and reads your most recent review. I never thought of that, though, and now that TxStar is happening it's very likely that they will return together to Tamaran. **

**Okay, well, I'm just going to start Chapter 9 now, and if you have any ideas for it after reading Chapter 8, please, please, please tell me before I update so I can include your awesome plots. **

**BTW after I'm done with Birds of a Feather (no time for multitasking), I'd love to cooperate with you guys on another story. (talked to Assadart about it earlier, and I think it's a good idea)**

**Bye**


	10. Snakes in the City

**Here's the actual story update. Just a word of warning, though. This chapter will probably be either really short, really bad, or both, because I'm pressed for time on this one. Got to get back to the summer reading project I'm supposed to do, since it's for a really long book. -.-**

**Okay, so just try to enjoy this as much as possible, and sorry if there are tons of mistakes or a boring plot, because as I said earlier...I'm busy.**

**Going to try page breaks out in this chapter. Don't judge the chapter title**

**Chapter 9- Snakes in the City**

Beast Boy hummed the Teen Titans theme song. As always, he was incredibly cheerful, incredibly hyper, and incredibly oblivious to the severity of the situation. Raven's eye twitched, and she balled her hands into fists, struggling to withhold the urge to slam them into Beast Boy's green face. Robin flashed her a grin, silently granting his permission. Raven returned it, and whipped around, hammering her knuckles into Beast Boy's forehead. He paused, mid-song, to express his pain.

"_They've got the bad guys on th- _OW!"

Raven smirked beneath her hood, and leaned in, menacingly hissing, "What did we say about singing?"

Beast Boy scratched his hair, his forehead still throbbing. "Um...no Bieber Fever...cuz we're not Beliebers?"

Raven facepalmed, and shot up from the ground, her eyes flaming. "No singing when we're doing important things!"

"But then I can't sing."

"Exactly," crowed the rest of the team.

They headed down the street, with Starfire and Raven flying, Cyborg and Robin walking, and Beast Boy padding along as a cheetah, occasionally morphing back to human to groan in exhaustion. All of them held their weapon of choice at the ready. Slowly, Titans Tower receded into the distance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the opposite side of Jump City, two villains slunk down the streets. One slithered, and the other crawled. Apparently, T'irance had developed a fondness for his ability to sprout spider legs. Behind them, a tide of snakes rolled out of the warehouse, completely coating the sidewalk.

"You know, T'irance, it's a beautiful day to watch our enemies die," Cobra hissed.

T'irance agreed halfheartedly, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"What's with you?" his companion hissed, edging closer to him.

Putting on an evil smirk to hide his discomfort, T'irance slyly replied, "Nothing, mistress. Only picturing the blood of my enemies staining the ground. And that Starfire...she will die this time."

Cobra narrowed her eyes. "This time? She is already dead! The venom made sure of that! Unless you know something I don't."

T'irance quickly thought of a lie. "I...received a vision that she somehow survived. Perhaps it is the aftereffects of my spending so much time with her so long ago."

When Cobra still appeared suspicious, he continued, "It has happened before. They are vague visions, but from them, I can see enough."

Cobra sighed resignedly. "We can discuss that later. I suppose we have a bigger problem."

Four figures emerged from the distance. The snake-woman checked them off in her head. _Robin? Check. Raven? Check. Beast Boy? Check. Cyborg? Check. Starfire? Missing. _With a grin, she turned to T'irance.

"As you can see, my little doubter, the venom has already taken effect. She is surely d-"

Cobra hissed, her eyes widening, as she slithered away from her previous location, just in time to evade a powerful green laser. Apparently T'irance was some sort of prophet when it came to the alien princess. Starbolts rained down on the wave of snakes, so Cobra immediately directed the left flank of snakes to sprout wings and begin their aerial attack on the girl. Raven caught a glimpse of the snakes shooting into the air, and flew to her friend's defense. Starfire, too focused on blasting the snakes on the ground, had failed to notice the mutant cobras rising into the air next to her. It also came as a shock when a black energy shield folded itself around them, just in time to block the wave of cobras ready to attack them.

"Starfire! We need to press the snakes back to somewhere farther away from here! If their little friends on the ground see us swatting them down, they might come up here as reinforcements. Let's go!"

Raven forced the black shield against the snakes, sending the first few rows of cobras tumbling into the rest. Sweat beaded her porcelain forehead, so Starfire came to assist.

"Fear not, friend Raven! We will do the handle of this!"

Once the snakes were a few streets back, Raven turned to Starfire.

"Spread them out! Make sure they can't attack us as a group, or we're dead."

Starfire nodded her affirmation, and she blasted starbolts into the approaching cloud of flying cobras. Hissing, the cloud split apart into hundreds of small, poisonous mutant reptiles. Grinning, Starfire flew past individual cobras, blasting them all with her powerful eye lasers. Meanwhile, Raven conjured a ball of crackling black energy, and encasing the snakes in it, she manipulated it to pass through the rest of the snakes, also enveloping them inside. Starfire turned to see the massive, floating hamster ball of snakes, and she blasted it with her eyes.

When the dark energy combined with Starfire's bright green, the snakes in the ball were completely fried. Almost smugly, the two girls returned to the site of the main battle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"HURGGHHHH!"

Cyborg uttered a battle cry as he flung himself into the cobras. As they bit pointlessly at his metal body parts, Cyborg looked at the snakes almost pitifully. Almost sighing, he blasted them all with his sonic cannon, and they crumbled into ashes. Looking around, it appeared that they had all been taken care of.

Nearby, Robin and Beast Boy defeated the last cobras surrounding them.

SImultaneously, the three male Titans scratched imaginary beards, and Robin muttered, "I could've sworn there were more."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cobra, T'irance, and their wave of snakes quickly reached Titans Tower. The army of cobras encased the building in a writhing mass, crumpling it with the sheer weight of their numbers. Windows shattered, and the metal frame twisted helplessly under the attack. T'irance peered back at the street where Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy stood.

_3...2...1…_

The figures of Cobra and T'irance retracted back into small pods, flickering as they vanished. The pods beeped, and a flash of light followed. T'irance winced. He could feel the heat of the explosion even from here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin's gaze flicked up from the smoking cobra corpses littering the road. "It's over, Cobra."

But there was something strange about the two villains in front of him. He slowly inched forward, and just as he was about to touch Cobra's arm, the figures flickered and vanished in a flash of blue light. Robin's eyes widened.

He, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, shouted, "Holograms!"

Beast Boy heard a faint beeping, then narrowed his eyes at the ground where the holograms at vanished. Sure enough, there were two identical black pods. _Timers._

He realized too late, that it could only mean one thing. The pods did not just produce holograms. They were bombs.

A violent explosion rocked the ground, and in a flash of light, Beast Boy collapsed to the ground. The last thing he felt before blacking out was the searing heat surrounding him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven and Starfire were aghast at the sight meeting their eyes. They returned just in time to witness a massive fireball explode from the road their teammates stood on, and when the smoke cleared, all they could see was a scorched depression in the road. Flames licked at the sky from within the depression. And somewhere inside that inferno were…

"Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy," whispered Raven.

Instantly, the two girls snapped out of their shock. Starfire, who was incredibly resistant to high temperatures, dove right into the fire. Raven chanted her mantra, and her soul self flew into the fire. The massive black raven caught sight of Robin. Cawing, it enveloped him, and the bird darted out of the flames. An unconscious Robin dropped to the ground next to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven rubbed Robin's chest, concern evident in her eyes. Apparently, all three were knocked out. Starfire was horrified.

"Are they...dead?"

Luckily, Raven had been correct in assuming they were knocked out, because when she checked their heartbeats, all three of her friends were still alive.

Exhaling in relief, the mistress of magic healed her friends' burns, also reviving them. Robin shot straight up.

"Where's Cobra?!"

Raven and Starfire turned to each other. With a sickening feeling, they realized what was wrong. If Cobra and T'irance had not truly been with their teammates, then they must have been somewhere else during the explosion. And during a battle with the Teen Titans, villains always targeted the same place.

The five teenage superheroes gasped at the same time. "Titans Tower!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The building began to fold downwards. From the top of the T, entire bedrooms came crashing down. At the base of the formerly majestic structure, broken desks, chairs, and beds coated the ground. Cobra laughed evilly as she tossed the prized TV out of the ruined tower…

Only for it to be caught.

A black aura surrounded the falling spellbooks, which had been the courtesy of T'irance. Raven's eyes glowed white-hot as she formed a neat pile of her most prized possession.

She pointed at Cyborg, and said, "It was such a bad idea to throw that TV out. You know that's Cyborg's second baby after his T-car, right?"

Robin smirked. "And right after we defeat you, we're going to need about three million dollars for all this property damage. Hope you've got cash."

The Teen Titans were done bantering. From the murderous looks in their eyes, it was clearly time to get to the butt-kicking.

Robin yelled, "Teen Titans, go!"

**So there you go! Chapter 9, and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking there will be either 1,2, or 3 chapters left. (I know. SOOOO specific)**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can, but that's really not saying anything…**

**Anyways, I have to go finish my project now, so byeeeeee**


	11. The End

**As this story draws to a finish, I wanted to thank all of my readers for your support. It's been fun, and I think I'm now addicted to writing fanfics. So yay for all your reviews, faves, and follows. This chapter is pretty hastily written, so there's definitely no promises about quality. It's probably just me trying to wrap this up and move on. I've been thinking about doing an OC story, but there's several other plots I've been...plotting. And then there's my reading project, which I am SO PROUD of myself for. *tears**

**Have this final update, even if it won't be up to par with any of my previous ones.**

**Couldn't think of any epic titles. **

**Chapter 10- The End**

By now, Cobra had memorized Robin's signature phrase. She even mouthed along with him. The famous, "Teen Titans, go!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, like racehorses after the crack of a gunshot, the Titans sped off, heading straight towards the villains. Cobra assumed an almost-bored pose.

"Oh dear. Don't hurt yourselves, children," she murmured mockingly, her expression shifting to a fake pout.

Robin snarled, extending his bo staff as he leaped out of a pile of rubble. Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon as he pounded towards the enemy. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed brilliant green with righteous fury as she darted through the air, dodging miscellaneous household appliances still being tossed down by Cobra.

Cobra grimaced at one of Raven's leotards, hurling it down at the owner. "Really, Titans. If you can't have skill, you should at least have style."

In midair, Raven gracefully dodged her leotard, continuing to shoot upwards towards the Queen of Cobras. The only sign that she'd noticed the flying attire was a slight snarl flitting across her pale face. Beast Boy leaped into the air, transforming into a peregrine falcon. Together, the five Titans sped towards their opponent.

The woman at the top smirked evilly. "A clear shot. When will they ever learn?"

She launched into the air, sprouting two enormous bat wings, and shot five identical streams of venom at the Teen Titans. Theoretically, they should have had no time to dodge them, but they did.

Cyborg, who was being given a lift by Starfire, called, "Who's the predictable one now, Cobra?"

Hissing, the snake-woman dropped the two purple boots in her hands. She fled towards the city, abandoning Titans Tower, but the Teen Titans were in hot pursuit. Secretly grinning, the villain veered sharply to the left, and as her pursuers turned the corner, they found...nothing.

Robin, who Raven was carrying on her black energy disk (Beast Boy found this incredibly unfair), narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He growled, "She should be here! Spread out!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin from behind him. To Robin's surprise, she contradicted him.

"No. Remember what happened last time?"

After a silent staring contest between the couple, Robin sighed, "She's right. Stick together, and we'll just comb through the streets. Check to your right and left whenever we pass a street."

Cautiously, the small, ragged group headed down Murakami Street. **[A/N: Probably doesn't exist in Teen Titans, but you should know why I picked the name.] **Starfire gasped as she glanced to her right, happening to glimpse an alley. Tracking her gaze, her teammates squinted into the inky blackness, hoping to catch what her alien eyesight had seen. Raven and Beast Boy saw it first. A sea of snakes. Even more than the last few times. And apparently, they had learned to master their upgrades. Cobra had effectively organized the mutant snakes. The cobras sprouted wings, fins, and claws, then retracted the adaptations. A simple show of force.

The Teen Titans were confidant the first time, against a relatively small number of cobras. But with each battle, as the number of snakes increased, they'd grown more and more uncertain about their chances of winning. And this time, with the number of snakes Cobra had summoned, they would surely be crushed to death in a matter of seconds. But the snakes weren't the only ones who'd upgraded.

Cyborg aimed his new, improved sonic cannon. After several flashes of blue light, about half of the cobras had been reduced to ashes.

"Nice!" he complimented himself, but he was too busy admiring his forearm to notice an adversary charging him. A creature with a cobra's body and a shark's powerful jaws snapped off the arm. Unable to swallow the robotic body part, the animal disgustedly spat it out.

Cyborg glanced at the wires hanging out of his elbow.

"Uhhh."

Luckily, the other Titans scrambled to save him, and Raven raised a wall of black energy between the buildings on either side of the street. The barrier held, but the snakes began to pour over it. Robin shouted, "Teen Titans! Hold your ground!"

As the traffic-light leader was about to be swamped by snakes, Raven bobbed down to grab him, then raced after the others. Robin glanced up at the dark empath.

"Thanks."

Speaking to all of the Titans, he yelled, "Back to the tower!"

At the same time, the other four shouted, "There is no tower!"

Turning around, they saw Cobra rise over them, eight spider legs extended. Apparently T'irance wasn't the only one fond of arachnids. "That's right. There is no tower! Where will you hide now, Titans?"

Snakes rose above them in a wave, ready to smash the five superheroes. Desperately, Raven and Starfire tried their energy ball trick, Cyborg punched at the nearest snakes, Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, and began to bite at the wall of cobras. But where holes formed in the tower of snakes, new cobras filled the spaces. There was no way out. It was all over. Robin was too busy thinking about something to notice his impending doom.

_Where's T'irance? Shouldn't he be here, gloating with his mistress? Come to think of it, he hasn't really seemed to gloat lately. _

Flashes of thought ran through his mind. He grabbed Raven. She would understand what him. She always did.

Raven muttered, "If you're only here to tell me you love me, I love you too, but we have bigger issues right now!"

The boy wonder shook his head, and whispered, "Think, Raven. If T'irance isn't here, then where is he? And haven't you realized it yet?"

The empath concentrated, and her eyes widened.

"An antidote appearing out of nowhere."

Robin grinned. She was catching on.

"His absence at the tower."

Could T'irance truly be an ally? There was always the possibility he would surprise attack them, but Robin and Raven tried to focus on the more positive options.

_If you're going to help us, then do it now._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

T'irance sucked in his breath as he approached Cobra. Sure, K'oba had promised him many things, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt sure of it. She had never really accepted him. She had been using him.

Even if she would never trust him again, T'irance had to be there for Kori. As she had been there for him, so many years ago. Once upon a time.

_You really messed it up that time. But here's your next chance at a happy ending. Your last chance. So make it count._

Only he knew Cobra's weak spot. And only he knew that killing her would also kill her pets. As always, T'irance was lost in his musings. The wave of snakes swayed, waiting for their mistress's command to put an end to the Teen Titans.

However, like any good villain, Cobra wanted a speech. T'irance rolled his eyes, unseen by Cobra. Even if it was a villain classic, speeches often resulted in the villain's downfall. And Cobra called him an amateur. He clutched the handle of the sword tighter.

_The Titans better appreciate this. I had to steal this from a museum! The Sword of Attila, whatever that is. Sounds like the sword of a furniture is it Ikea?_

Cobra rambled on about victory, destiny, and the blood of her enemies. Before Starfire's teammates could stop her, Cobra grabbed the alien girl, holding her by her chin.

"I've waited a long time for this, princess. And I'm about to take you as ransom. Whatever I want from Tamaran, I'll get. Nobody can stop me. Where's your hero now? Or do you not have one?"

Starfire glared at Cobra, readying her starbolts, but Cobra tapped her scales.

"Starbolt-proof, remember? Actually, nothing can get through these babies, so-"

Suddenly, the snake-woman gasped, stiffening. Her eyes turned marble white, and she toppled to the ground, a sword sticking out of her. T'irance stood on top of her, assuming a 'conqueror' pose.

T'irance muttered, "Apparently something can, Cobra."

He nonchalantly brushed off his hands, then smiled, pointing to something behind the Teen Titans. Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all turned back to the wall of snakes. It was gone, replaced by a mountain of snakeskin.

Cyborg's eyes were wide with astonishment. "Well, looks like the maintenance department's gonna be working overtime for the next month."

Starfire grinned, then threw her arms around a very surprised, very happy T'irance. He released the sword handle, leaving it in the reptilian corpse. Summoning his courage, he prepared to kiss the alien redhead. Just a quick peck. Nothing re-

He lurched backwards in surprise. Starfire's lips were pressed to his. Slowly, T'irance relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting Starfire into a bridal pose.

Robin cleared his throat, earning him a sharp jab from Raven. Flushed red, the two aliens broke apart. An awkward silence ensued. T'irance finally spoke up.

"Starfire, I'm really sorry, but I don't belong here. I'm not like you. I'll never be accepted anywhere. Except for where I belong. By myself. In the caves of Tamaran."

The alien girl's emerald eyes filled with tears. As always, her fairytale ending had slipped out of her grasp. Seeing Starfire so torn made Robin feel guilty. Part of him wanted her on the Teen Titans. On Earth. She was a sister to all of them. But the more rational part of him realized Starfire was never meant to stay. After all, she still had a home on Tamaran. There were still people who cared about her there. Especially T'irance.

To everyone's shock, Robin stepped forward, taking Starfire's hand, and speaking four words.

The hand-holding wasn't shocking, as it was clearly done out of friendship, but what he said stunned all of them.

"I give you permission."

Like always, Robin knew what each member of his team was thinking. And he'd read Starfire like an open book. Tears finally spilled out of her eyes, but they were happy tears. She raised Robin in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe," Robin choked out.

Smiling apologetically, the alien girl dropped him. She embraced each member of her team, leaving the four of them wheezing. Then, she raced to T'irance, rapidly whispering to him. The confusion on his face was replaced by pure, unbridled joy.

The rest of the Titans finally recovered from Starfire's hugs, and looked up to Robin in confusion.

"Star's leaving."

Beast Boy promptly fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sorrowfully bid farewell to Starfire. They'd agreed to let her take the pod at the tail of the T-ship, so now, she loaded her countless belongings into its cockpit. Somehow, the mountain of suitcases fit into the small aircraft. The suitcases fit, but would T'irance? The man smiled one last time at the four remaining Titans, who returned the grin. Even Raven, although she only twitched the corners of her mouth upwards for a second.

He winced as he clambered into the suffocating sea of Starfire's suitcases. All that was left unobscured was his head, which struggled to stay above the bags. Starfire turned to say something to her friends, but thought better of it. No doubt it would leave them all in tears. Again.

From the cockpit, Starfire issued one last message through her communicator before pocketing it. She'd keep it, just in case.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all looked down at their communicators. Apparently Starfire would leave them a again, it would have been strange if she had chosen not to, being Starfire and all. Quickly, Raven teleported a box of Kleenex to the roof with them. Just in time.

Starfire's innocent voice spoke, maybe for the last time, or the last time for a long while. "Friends, I would like you all to know that you are a second family to me. I will miss you all very much. Friend Robin, I know we've had awkward moments, but you will always be my friend, and I don't know if I would still be here if not for you. I will never forget your being the nice when I first came. Friend Raven, I am so happy that you and I got to do the sharing of stories. We would never truly have known each other, but I am very glad that we know each other, and you are like a sister to me. A good sister. Friend Cyborg, you have always been watching over us."

Cyborg tried not to laugh through his tears. Starfire made it sound like he was a stalker.

Starfire paused to accomodate his laughing, then continued, "I will never forget you for your loyalty and delicious waffles, which I hope you shall never forget. Friend Beast Boy, you are very funny-"

Here, three Titans coughed, all thinking the same thing. _Uh, no. _Noticing this, Beast Boy looked indignant.

Starfire forged onwards, "-and I admire you very much for your positivity. You have all been so kind to me, and do not do the worrying, for you shall always be in my hearts. I wish you all the best of luck. Farewell, my friends."

At this, three teenagers completely broke down in tears. Raven struggled to keep a tear from sliding down her cheek. _Don't blink. Don't blink. Oh, no._

A black aura surrounded the box of tissues, which floated to each one of the Titans. Raven left it hovering in front of Beast Boy, who quickly emptied it. Sighing, she teleported another box of tissues to the roof.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, the four Titans somberly gathered in the lobby. Raven slid onto the couch next to Robin, who unconsciously slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Beast Boy and Cyborg huddled together on the other side, still streaming tears. They occasionally muttered things like 'dude' and 'I know, bro'.

Raven turned to Robin. "I'm really going to miss her. Do you think we'll be alright?"

Robin smiled weakly, knowing exactly what she meant. "Yeah, the team will hold together. For her."

Silently, Raven edged her head onto Robin's chest, where she dropped off to sleep. Robin stroked her violet hair, also succumbing to sleep.

Beast Boy snapped a picture, forgetting the flash was on. The sudden brightness roused Raven. Needless to say, the demoness was rather irritated.

"Beast BOYYY!"

Later, half of the camera roll was filled with pictures of ebony energy, a demonic Raven, and a severely bandaged Beast Boy.

As the team gathered in the infirmary around a certain green changeling, Robin whispered into Raven's ear, "I'm pretty sure our team's going to survive."

Raven smiled. She found that she did that a lot around Robin. Turning around, she pecked him on the cheek. Of course, even that was noticed by Cyborg. Somehow, even Beast Boy noticed, emerald eyes flashing open. He shared a knowing look with Cyborg, and Raven zapped them both with dark tendrils of energy.

"Robin, I think we need another bed."

**YAYYYY! I'm done. Okay, so even though this is over, I'd really appreciate reviews on the ending. (I know it was cheesy) And thanks for reading my story. **

**That was a LOT less RobRae than I expected, so I'm bringing the rating down to a K+, because it's not that bad. And yes, that ending was really lame. So for the last time,**

**BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
